The Aynsleigh and Scot chronicals
by QueenofQuill
Summary: The Young Hercules series in which our characters meet two impossible people
1. Chapter 1

**The Aynsleigh and Scot Chronicals**

_What I do quite a lot is I add my own charcters into television shows and from that I make a story of my own. Aynsleigh and Scot are primary in the story of this chapter but not much is said about them only their society. Throughout this story I will include modern songs and modern jokes and modern history as to reflect the society Aynsleigh and Scot are desended from. Try to guess which tv programs some of the diolouge comes from. I 'll stop now before I give too much away but please tell me whether or not you want more when you've finished. Oh and if you find any spelling errors in their speech it is probebly just Scottish slang, if you don't understand any of it don't hesitate to ask me, but they don't talk very much in this one so that should be a problem. Hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter 1: In which our characters are introduced to two imposible people**

It was a lovely summer away from the academy and Hercules and Iolaus had been invited to spend it with Jason at his castle. Jason was The Prince of Corinth first in line to inherit the throne and not looking very much forward to it now he knew how much fun he would be giving up with his friends so he might aswell enjoy as much of their company as he could.

They decided to go riding in the forests quite near the palace Jason was an accomplished rider and Hercules felt at ease on a horse. Iolaus was a very good rider too but he took more pleasure in chariot riding so he felt slightly uncomfortable riding sitting down. They had been riding and chatting happily about the academy Iolaus had been his usual teasing self but when Iolaus stopped talking his friends started to pay attention because it was so uncharacteristic of him.

"Iolaus?" Jason said and he was imediately shooshed. Jason then realised that Iolaus with his keen hunter hearing was listening to something so he and Hercules listened too and they heard two voices which sounded like Scottish accents.

Jason snorted the Scots were Greece's number one enemy, infact the were the entire world's number one enemy and the Gods absolutely despised them because they worshipped one almighty God and claimed that the others Gods were servants to him and the waited on the coming of some kind of Messiah. They claimed that their society which was founded 250 years ago by Scottish people who had traveled back from the future 2500 years from now to build a society in waiting for this so called Jesus. Jason didn't believe one word of this, didn't believe their claims to be nicer people or more incitful people or more clever people but he had witnessed proof that they were better fighters. Because he had been to this Scotland, Ares had ordered that Corinth go to the country to do battle with it and the niceness of the people really irritated him they were supposed to be his enemy and yet they were treating him like a long lost friend.

"No," said the Scottish soldier who stabbed him in the leg during battle and then when the battle was over had taken him along with the other soldiers he had wounded and wounded to wound not wounded to kill even though killing some of them can't be helped, to a army healing camp and dressed his wound and talked to him, "we are treating you like people the way we'd like to be treated."

"Well believe me," answered Jason defiently, "this is not the way you would be treated."

"So that doesn't stop us from treating you like this."

The argument had stopped there, there was no reasoning with these people no telling them they were too nice for their own good. Although he wasn't sure if that was true because their treatment of his men had got them much support for his army and a much less eagerness to fight them. Ares had been heard announcing to the worshippers of his temple that christianity was contagous.

These christians worshipped the same God and the escaped Hebrew slaves of egypt many of whom had been given a home in Scotland.

Anyway back to the voices as Jason's thoughts of the strange forginers were interupted by Iolaus saying, "Come on lets check it out."

"Wait, I know that accent, that's the Scots."

"Scots?" asked Hercules, "how did they get here?" he said refering to the country as Scots were considered a dangerous enemy.

"Probebly spreading their good book," said Jason in discust.

"Lets go find out," said Iolaus eager to meet these mysterious enemies.

So they road futher into the woods where voices, now singing, were coming from. Jason had to admit they had beautiful singing voices, their whole society was based aroung singing, dancing and other entertaining arts, infact when they fought they fought like it was a dance. The soldiers were so graceful and so skilled, even for the best Greek warrior there was no beating them.

*******************************************

They got to a clearing where the two Scots were lying and stretching. Behind them they could see two magnifcant black stalions picking on small travel sized bales of hay layed out for them.

They couldn't get a good look at the Scots as their faces were pointed upwards.

"You Scots!" exclaimed Jason in his best princely voice.

"Scot he's talking to you," said a gruff yet soft female voice."

"I'm talking to both of you," he said his impatience growing.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken he's Scot and I'm Aynsleigh." Said the voice sitting up to look at them. She was beautiful, the three boys stared for a moment. She had pale creamy skin, dark chocolate brown, shiney, iron straight hair, not that chocolate that the chefs made for dessert delicious as it was. This hair was dark, just plain honest coco not quite black but beautiful. She had long fingers and finger nails and full lips. Her eyes, her eyes were hard to place, from a distance they looked brown but as they appoarched and the bright sun hit them the immidiately changed to a quicksilver but on futher approach and close inspection they looked like a deep dark sea green.

After catching himself Jason said, "You know perfectly well what I mean, I mean your nationality."

"Why didn't you say?" said a deep, mocking but friendly voice from behind the girl and the second Scot named Scot sat up. Agian the boys were caught, this youth of about 18 years was just as good looking as his companion. His hair was also dark brown and shined like his companion's infact the light seemed to repeatedly bounce off one head and land on the other. His eyes were more obvious but no less beautiful they were a seaweed colour, he was muscular and quite obviously tall and his smile was captivating. Even the three boys, Hercules who considered himself moral and traditional and Jason and Iolaus who considered themselved lady killers couldn't help admiring the youth. Even though the two Scots had similar qualites they looked nothing alike they were quite obviously very different but very close people as deviated from the tender smiles they exchanged as they expertly made the Greeks tounge tied.

"I should arrest you both."

"Why?" asked Scot innocently.

"What are we wanted for your worship?" Said Aynsleigh just as innocently.

Iolaus and Hercules silently smiled at the title, "You're Scots," he answered, "why are you here?"

"We're here because it's safer here than our mother's arms," smiled Scot as he lay back down and resumed his stretches.

"How come you can never get any sense out of Scots?" Jason asked hypothetically.

"Because your up there your worship," answered Aynsleigh with a slight mock, "and we're down here. Now if you darlings don't mind, I'd prefer to hang for something I've done."

And she joined her companion in admiring the sun and loosening tight muscles. Jason huffed he couldn't do anything, as harmless as they may look these Scots were psycologically dangerous. He would tell the guards that there were Scots in the city as he, having seen their fighting skills, wasn't very well going to put himself or his friends in danger just to capture them, from their dress they didn't look like much of importance anyway so he just motioned to his friends to leave with him.

*****************************************

They spent another enjoyable few days together then Hercules and Iolaus went back to Thebes to visit Alcmene, Hercules' mother. Iolaus' mother had disappeared with his sisters a while after he hit the streets most likely to escape the return of his dreaded father Skouros. No doubt though Skouros would still come back here to abuse and degrade him the way he always did.

Alcmene smiled as she saw her two boys chatting away to eachother, for indeed she thought of Iolaus as her boy. When Hercules was younger he didn't have any friends, most of the town had shunned both of them after Hercules was born. Erytheia didn't though, she wasn't a close friend but she was the friendliest conversation Alcmene got from anyone in their town. She remember the first time she saw Erytheia with her son Iolaus. Eyretheia gave a friendly but tierd smile as she spotted Alcmene walking in the grass lands with a delicate basket in her hands. Alcmene sat down on the bench and she motioned for Erytheia to join her.

"Hello there I'm Alcmene."

"Hi Alcmene it's nice to meet you I'm Erytheia."

"And who's this?" she said indicating the beautiful little boy with brilliant blue eyes who couldn't have been more than two years old, but there was a noticeable flash of energy and intelligence in those eyes.

"I'm Iolaus," answered the little giving Alcmene a captivating smile, "what's in the basket?" he said repeatedly jumping up in an atempt to see, "what is it, what is it?"

Alcmene gave small chuckle, "This is my baby, his name's Hercules."

Hercules and Iolaus hadn't actually met that time but from the moment Alcmene saw him she had a strong feeling they would. Before she had given birth a golden haired man who was an enhancement of the boy who stood before her, claimed he had come from the future to save her and her baby at first she didn't believe him I mean why should she but when a tall bad tempered goddess had attacked her she slowly started to beileve the things he was telling her. Like her baby was the son of Zeus and he was going to grow up to be a hero.

Alcmene had always taught her son not to lash out in anger not to hurt anyone, afraid that people might do something if he did. Hercules got picked on a lot at school and throughout the neighbourhood adults and kids alike. One day he was surrounded by a bunch of boys who were punching him, kicking him and calling him all sorts of names which today still wrang in his ears, "Freak, bastard, son of a slut, pathetic, stupid."

Sometimes he couldn't help the tears that came. One older boy really seemed to have it in for him he was only 5 years old and this boy was 10 and even though he wasn't much smaller than the older boy he was still very intimidated and tears crept out of his eyes of their own accord which just gave his attacker more pleasure. Suddenly without warning the boy was lifted off of him and thrown to the side, "He's not a freak he's my friend and nobody talks to my friend like that."

Hercules was mezmerised as he saw the boy smile at him. He knew him from around the village but he never paid him any heed, he figured if he tried to talk to him then he would shun him and call him names like everyone else. But Iolaus didn't see a freak or a half god he just saw a lonley 5 year old in need of a friend. He held out an arm and the young demigod instictivly grasped it and flew to his feet and as if it was the most natural thing in the world he and Iolaus fought back-to-back.

From then on they had been the most inseperable of friends, despite the trouble Iolaus got Hercules into Alcmene thought he was still a good infulence on her son, he taught him to speak up for himself, to hunt and fish and fight. Alcmene was overjoyed the day Hercules came home to tell her about his knew friend. The only thing that worried her is maybe Hercules had become such good friends with Iolaus that he didn't seek out any other friends, her fears were layed to rest when he went to the academy and made friends with Jason but she knew well Iolaus came first with her son.

"Hi mother," Hercules called interupting Alcmene's thoughts.

Alcmene gave a wave inviting her boys in for something to eat, she made extra, a lot extra because she knew Iolaus was coming, how could somebody so small eat so much.

Last peaceful few days of the holiday passed, on the day they were due to travel back Hercules was cleaning the barn and suddenly he was attacked by a masked figure. If he wasn't so defensive he might have guessed it was Iolaus before he un-masked him. Alcmene interupted and told them to clean the floor and go wash up in the well. Hercules while being the mature teen always felt so young around the irrepressible blond. Iolaus spalshed him with water and he mock threatened to pour the bucket over him in retribution. He was saved by Alcmene coming over to give Hercules his things for the academy and Iolaus went to get his stuff to give them a moment of privacy to say goodbye. And as usual Iolaus half heartedly teased him about being a mommy's boy but Hercules knew he was just winding him up infact he was quite jealous of their relationship, he did love his mother very much when he lived with her but he was never close to her and was just desperate to leave the scene of his childhood nightmare created by his father.

*****************************************

They got to the Inn quite late at night, the place where they were supposed to meet Jason.

"Last decent meal before Cheiron and his academy food," said Hercules as they strode towards the inn.

They entered and immediately saw Jason who welcomed them with a friend warrior shake and said to Iolaus teasingly, "Hey you been working out?"

"Yeh just enought to kick your royal backside."

"Yeh you and who else?"

"Hey is that new, looks like fine corinthian leather almost fit for a king," teased Iolaus back indicating Jason's fine atire.

"Does it come with a matching crown?" said Hercules joining in.

"Knock it off, knock it off. That's what I ike about Cheiron's academy there I'm just a student I'm not a prince."

"Well that's funny," said a voice from the door, "because you said prince loud enough for us to hear and we were outside.

Two figures came into the Inn wearing dark cloaks with hoods on them. When they drew back their hoods not just the boys but the entire in stared for a short moment at who had entered the Inn not only were they two of the most attractive people the Inn had ever seen but the accent of the woman had just alerted them to the fact that they were Scottish. Then the Inn decided it would be best to leave them alone. The three cadets still stared in wonder at the new comers as they recodnised them as the two Scots they had ran into but a week ago.

"Right Aynsleigh what are you going to have?"

"I'm the owner," said a stunningly beautiful young woman, "what can I get you."

"How's your salmon?"

"No Aynsleigh no salmon."

"I like salmon."

"We have tried every salmon from here to the east and you still only eat salmon from home."

"Ok could I have a steak please."

"Of course how would you like it."

"Burnt."

"She means it, she takes her steak well well done."

"O..kay and what about you?"

"Just well done please."

"Okay if you woud like to take a seat I'll bring them to you as soon as I can."

"Thank-you," said the handsom Scottish boy of about 18 years then he turn to his companion and said, "next you'll be complaining the beef isnae an Aberdeen Angus."

The two Scots sat down without another look at the three boys, they knew they were there they were just choosing to ignore them.

"Why did those three have to move over here?" complained the girl.

The three boys were startled at first thinking she was talking about them until the boy said,"Well we _are_ their guardians."

"And whose fault is that."

"Ok you're blaming me because Daniel and Mel are my siblings."

"Yes."

"Ok if it makes you happy I'll take responsibility for that but only if you take responsibility for Ginger."

"Done, she the good one any way."

"You know it's hard to believe Daniel's the same wee brother-o-mine he's gotten so..."

"Dozey?"

"I was gonae say tall but dozey works."

"Tae Dozey Daniel," she said lifting up her mug to her companion and taking a deep drink.

The cadets who were watching the scene with an almost morbid facination were distracted by the sound of somebody tripping up and the laughs of the satyrs.

Hercules was less than pleased a someone getting picked on, "Hey why don't you keep your hooves to yourself."

A fight was about to esclate until the owner of the inn stepped forward and the satyrs left. The two Scots had stepped forward as if to lend a hand, "Ahh it's you your worship," said Scot as if just noticing him.

Hercules and Iolaus sniggered at the title, "Didn't you send your boys oot after us?"

"Yeh," said Aynsleigh, "we didnae apperciate that."

"What are you doing in my country?" asked Jason putting on his princely voice agian.

"Hiding Sire," said Scot.

"Hiding from who?"

"You your grace, I mean would you really think to look for us in your own back garden, oh by the way you must do something about the way your servants are tending to it, they planted fruit facing the sun, with the weather you get here you'll be lucky if they melons don't dry oot before they ripen."

After giving Jason this advice Scot went back to his companion and the steaks that had just been served to them. Hercules and Iolaus couldn't stop giggling, these Scots had been living right under his nose and he didn't know. Jason ignored it and they went back to their meal but the couldn't stop listening to the conversation the Scots were having.

"Are you all ready to go?" asked the girl.

"Oh damn hell fire forgot Tuesday, I've arranged to see some patients sorry," said Scot not very convincingly.

"Ok," she said sounding quite unconcerned.

"Yep Tuesday that's the night we're leaving and I can't sorry any other night but Tuesday."

"That's ok, because we're leaving tonight."

The smile on Scot's face faded, "You said Tuesday night."

"I did didn't I," said Aynsleigh getting a huge cheeky smile on her face to let her companion know he'd been bested.

A smile crept back on Scot's face, "Ohh that is so brilliant."

Then through gritted teeth he said, "I need a drink."

********************************************

The next morning at the academy Hercules was taking the new cadet Nysus (who had been tripped up in the Inn the night before) through the drill, "You know what the hardest part of the academy is."

"What?"

"Turn around."

"What?"

Hercules knocked the slighter cadet off his feet and he fell at the hooves of an intimidating looking centaur, "Nysus say hello to Cheiron, headmaster."

"Hi sir, didn't recodnise you."

"I see your showing the new cadet the ropes, I trust your being gental."

"As gental as if you were teaching him yourself sir."

"A tree that grows on the stoniest grounds has the strongest roots."

Hercules just smiled at the lastest of Cheiron's riddles, "Listen up cadets," shouted the centaur and everyone became silent, "we have visitors at the academy who are going to be staying with us for some time, say hello to Aynsleigh and Scot King and Queen of Scotland."

"Actually," said Scot politely, "prince and princess, we were never crowned."

"A true leader is on the inside not the ouside."

"Aww thank-you," he said as if fully understanding Cheiron's riddle.

"I trust you can take it from here, and don't worry the first step is always the hardest."

"I deeply beg you pardon sir but no it isn't," Aynsleigh managed to exclaim very politely.

"I'm sorry."

"I find the first step is simply the warm up to the indignities of step two and doesn't even come close to preparing you for the hell of steps three and beyond."

Then the two monarchs wondered over to the training area and started to look around not bothered that the other cadets weren't practicing, they were just staring at them. Despite the fact that it didn't bother them it bothered Cheiron so he clapped his hands and the cadets went back to practicing.

The apparent prince and princess jumped on to the stepping stones used for balencing and drew sashes from their belts simultaniously and blind folded themselves. They then bent low on their knees as if they were crouching lions ready to pounce on their prey which in this case was eachother. One of their legs streched out and circled their side to land on the stepping stone behind them. The cadets who were still secretly watching were mezmerized it was like a mirror they did everything exactly in time despite the loss of their sight it was like they were reading eachothers minds. Then with out warning they just pounced on eachother and began fighting like two lightening bults having a go at eachother, their moves were so fast, so masterful, so effective and yet so graceful and dance like. They moved so fast it was actually quite hard for the cadets to see what they were doing so the cadets stopped their activities once agian and observed in awe. Cheiron allowed this as he knew they could learn a lot from them.

After pouncing on eachother they, still blind folded, proceded to fight eachother as if they were agressively dancing with eachother. Every now and then Aynsleigh's legs would cling tightly aorund her partners body and every now and then he would pick her up and swing her about in a rather dangerously beautiful manner. By the time the fight seemingly was over Aynsleigh's hands and feet were balencing on a stone each using all her strength just to keep herself off the ground. Scot siezed his chance and stradled her back pulling her chin up under his arm. She relaxed for a minuet as if she was trapped. But then she got her hands off the stones as Scot, as he now realised was holding her upper weight with his arm. She grabbed his arm and with all her might threw him into the air and he landed on the stones catching his balence until she started fighting him and he was knocked of the stone onto his back. He was the first to remove his blind fold as he stared up into the victor's face with a smile and she, as if knowing the look he was giving her, smiled back and removed her blind fold.

Wonder-founded at this display of talent, mastery and obvious affection the cadets were having trouble blinking. Our three cadets were determined that they would learn more about these walking mysteries because despite their expressive faces they were not giving anything away.

_Please let me know if you enjoyed this and if you want me to continue with Chapter 2: In which out characters learn about five impossible people._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In which our characters meet five impossible people/Meet the Family**

_Here's chapter 2 this chapter unlike the last one is mainly centred around getting to know the Scots and their society but I have managed to inject some comdey. Try to guess which program(s) I have written this episode around._

Iolaus having missed the introduction of the Scots still had no idea who they were although he didn't know much less than any of his fellow cadets. He came into the practice room just in time to see them fighting eachother blind folded and it took him a while to process the sight of their combat.

When Aynsleigh and Scot had finished they were barely even sweating, they wondered over to the three cadets and Jason to stop them using the royal and he believed mocking titles, introduced himself, "Hello my name's Jason."

"Yes we know," replied Scot with his usual smile.

"Do you like Greece?" asked Hercules in a desperate atempt to avoid an aquward silence.

"Well we should it's were we've lived for the past six years," said Aynsleigh teasingly but serious all the same.

"This has been your home for six years?" inquired Jason open mouthed.

"On and off, we have done a lot of traveling Rome, Egypt, India, the far east, lots of places," explained Scot, "So if you take in how long the traveling is it's probebly less than half of that."

"Why are you here?" Jason was sure they weren't going to answer that but to his great surprise they had no problems with sharing information about the troubles of their country with him.

"We were asked to leave and hide when we were eleven because the people and the fallen angels, I beg your pardon Gods, believe that we are some divine presence sent from God to end this war and being in the country has put both us and our people in ferocius danger so we had to minmalize the risk to the people we loved and if it ment leaving our home so be it." Scot delivered that magnificant speech with such conviction that the boys for the first time saw some royal in him.

"So you have lived on your own since you were eleven?" Jason knew he was asking very personal questions but he was so curious about these impossible people, not so he could use the information just because they were unlike anything he had ever seen. They were so open but still they managed to remain a mystery. They were his enemy and their attitude 'annoyed the Hell out of him' as they would say but he still found it very hard to hate them.

"Most certainly not," said Aynsleigh agian in a teasing tone but serious all the same, "we had eachother." And they exchanged another tender smile.

**********************************************

Later on in the day Aynsleigh and Scot were shown to the barracks where they would be sleeping, they had the beds closest to the door Scot slept on the lower one and Aynsleigh had the one between him and the wall higher up than his. When they entered the room Aynsleigh looked around and said, "Oh look, what a lovely colour sceme, every possible shade of cack."

She said it quite cynically but for some reason the cadets knew she ment nothing nasty by it. Aynsleigh had asked Cheiron shortly before bed if there was anything to eat and he said the cook had gone home and locked the kichen, "How about a minted sweet," he asked.

"Oh perfect so at least when we die of hunger we'll have fresh minty breath."

Agian she managed to say it in a way that let Cheiron know she was just teasing and he couldn't help smiling, the cadets were astonished they'd never seen Cheiron smile, and then they went to bed after Scot giving Aynsleigh a playful slap on the arm for her cheek, but she just smiled at him.

After they had unpacked the left their bags on the floor and Scot noticed Aynsleigh was miles away, "What are you thinking," he asked narrowing his eyes.

"I'm thinking we should have had the minted sweets."

Scot flopped on the bed as if he couldn't be bothered.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Aynsleigh said sitting herself, "I won't be able to sleep I can't stop thinking about food."

"We didn't let things like this distrupt our sleep years ago did we."

"Oh come on back then our stamina wasnae built up what with hiding, war, parliment, the wards, the prime minister, your mother, we were exhausted we'd've slept on a bed of broken glass if it ment we could sleep."

"Yeh"

"Yeh were has the romance gone eh?" she joked until they heard pleasurable yes' coming from the wall which must have belonged to some unknown guests unaware that they could be heard.

"Obviously next door," chuckled Scot.

"You don't think they could be moving their lugage in do you."

"OHHH Yes," came the voice from the wall.

"Well he certainly has," Scot said setting off laughter from the cadets that he didn't much notice.

"I've just remembered something that might cheer us up," said Aynsleigh delving into her bag.

"Oh no what could be more fun than this," he laughed.

"Some chocolate," she said producing a bar the colour of her hair.

"Oh I knew I partnered you for a reason," he said breaking a bit off, "oh God," he said in hunger.

"Oh my Gods," came the voice from the wall.

"Oh yeh that's good," said Aynsleigh with a cheeky smile on her face as she too broke her self a piece.

"Oh yes yes yes," said the voice.

"They must have more sugar," said Aynsleigh.

The screaming visiters soon calmed down and the cadets went to sleep.

**************************************

In the morning the cadets were woken up as as usual at four o'clock.

As bell was sounded a startled Aynsleigh jumped, "What the....it's four o bloody clock."

"I know I couldn't sleep either," mumbled Scot turning over and pulling the pillow over his head.

Jason came over to shake Scot, "Come on it's time to wake up."

"It's four o'clock in the morning," groaned Scots quite firecely that Jason stepped back but the Scots begrudgingly got up and dressed with their eyes closed.

They went down to breakfast and they leaned their elbows on the table with their heads in their hands.

"Breakfast is served," said the cook cheerfully.

Aynsleigh groaned, "Yeh well serve it agian when it's morning."

The cadets started to eat and Aynsleigh said to Iolaus who was sitting next to her, "Could you stop breathing so loud or at least have the decencey to kill me."

Then their came a knock at the dining room door, the cadets knew that it couldn't be for anyone but the Scots so they left it alone.

"Scot the door."

"Aynsleigh the door."

"Scot the door." Aynsleigh groaned through her hands and Scot not awake enough to argue slapped his fists quite weakly agianst the table and got up to go to the door.

"Do you know what bloody time it is," then recodnising her "oh it's your mother."

"Oh she's my mother now is she," said Aynsleigh who had now rested her head on the table, "tell her I'm not here."

"It's haulf four in the morning were else are you likely to be."

"Just tell her am oot."

"Where? A rave?"

"You'll pay fur this," she said going to the door, "Hi Jessica."

"Yes that was Scot," Jessica couldn't be heard, "yes Scot your son, yes he's still a dentist, yes we're still parteners, I can asure you we're quite happy."

"I'm not bloody happy," angrily complained Scot through gritted teeth.

"Our address, it's the same as it's been for the last six years. It's not oor fault you havnae visited. No but...aye but....ohh Scot wants to talk tae you."

On that Scot became fully awake, "No No."

"Alright then bye," she said closing the door.

"What would I want to talk tae her for?"

"Besides the fact that she is your mother, I just tell her that it's the only way to get rid of her."

"What did she come for this time other than to wake me."

"She wants to invite us to a little get togther."

"Oh good," he said sarcastically, "a party."

"No her funeral, she's dieing agian."

"She's been dieing for the last 17 years, still hasn't delivered the goods."

"She's trying to trick us into visiting her the manipulative cow, I can't believe we grew up with somebody like that could you imagine still living with somebody like that. Take that back."

Scot looked innocent, " I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it. Come Scot I don't controle, I suggest I guide I lead. Scot wake up." she snapped as she saw her partner nodding off agian.

"What," said Scot confused by sleep, "It's your mother at the door."

"Well I'm not going to visited her," she said resting her head back on the table and closing her eyes, "I refuse to play the pawn in her twisted little game," then her eyes snapped open with a smile, " I'll get one of the kids tae go."

******************************************

By the time noon came the cadets had already learnt quite a lot about the impossible guests. Many had been thinking they were romantically involved, perhaps even married as they made reference to partnership and once in class Aynsleigh refered to it as a marriage. Feducious was teaching them poetry and the apperciation of it and they all had to give ther own poetic views on love and Aynsleigh had scoffed at all of them. One cadet compared love to a flower.

"or weed"

He said the lover was a gardener.

"With a bucket full of manure."

Then another cadet got up and talked about his first love and Feducious asked for comment. Aynsleigh raised her hand.

"Ok but this time tell us what you liked about the poem."

"Well it wasn't as bad as his," she said indicating the cadet who made the comparrisons to flowers.

He scowled and she said, "I'm sorry, no really I'm sorry. For God's sake I didn't want to ruin your romantic illusions of love but somebody has to. I mean sunny skys and delicate flowers they've got nothing to do with real love I mean flowers don't take the covers from you at night tell you how to ride your horse or throw you in a freezing cold lake to wake you up at two in the morning. Love isn't a flower it's a Venus fly trap lures you in with promises of forbiden fruit then," slamming her fist on the desk, "crushes you like an insect."

Feducious frowned tryong to remember that these people didn't care much for pleasentries if they didn't like you or thought you were wrong they would come out and tell you, "You have a rather pessimistic view of love."

"That's because I'm married."

"What about Scot," asked Hercules

"Oh I crushed him long ago."

"I mean are you two really married?"

"In your way no. You see in our society people need people they can count on so from a very young age, we have a partner."

"A fighting partner?"

"Yes and patner in many other things too, basically your best friend."

"So you two aren't...."

And Aynsleigh just laughed.

They also found out that Aynsleigh's family (parents and brother) were dead and so was Scot's father.

"Tell us a bit about yourself," requested Jason

"What do you want to know?"

"What was your life like?"

"Hard."

"Sibings?"

"Two Daniel's my only biological sibling. Mel is a royal ward but she has my name and she was raised with me so she is nothing less than my sister. Ginger is Aynsleigh's ward which makes her mine but she only started to live with us afyter her father died when she was eight."

"So you two aren't brother and sister?" and they just laughed. In their society if you though of someone as a mother or brother or aunt, ect then you were not only within your right but you were expected to called them that but Aynsleigh and Scot shared something that went beyond brother and sister something that bound them by the heart not the blood and it was stronger than siblings. Even though they loved their wards more than almost anything they shared something tht no-one else could touch.

Jason resumed his questions, "School?"

"Finished."

"Father?"

"Dead."

"Mother?"

"Killed him."

They must have looked astonished, Aynsleigh said, "What are you talking about Jessica didn't kill King David he died of food poisioning."

"I maintain that she knew the salmon was bad but she gave it to him anyway."

Despite the sparseness of the humour the cadets couldn't help finding this funny. Aynsleigh and Scot obviously didn't like their partents.

They learned that the reason they didn't become King and Queen imediately is because their fathers fobade them from becoming what was known as baby monarchs.

Scotland had two royal families. The men who had traveled back from 2010 A.D. whatever that was shared the country. North and South weren't divided they just both ruled the entire country and for 250 years the two families were harmonious even through Aynsleigh and Scot's fathers' careless rule. David and James didn't really bother about their country anymore than they did their children. Aswell as parents all children got guardiens, they were like second parents and despite the fact that the 18 year old guardiens were onlu 2 and 3 years older than their wards the cadets could easily beileve they did well as they managed to rule a country from afar.

***********************************

Durning afternoon drills Aynsleigh was fighting Hercules and taking about her wards saying they would be here soon.

"How do you know?"

"Easy imagine the last place I'd want them to be."

Then came a cheery, "Hi Aynsleigh."

"It's started."

The cadets looked around and once agian all they could do was stare. The boy standing there was gorgeous. He greatly resembled Scot but his hair was lighter, a kind of chestnut brown, the eyes were the same colour but so different, they had clear youth and mischeif in them which matched his smile. He was nearly as tall as Scot, he wasn't as muscular but no doubt he was strong. He walked over to the stepping stones, taking no notice of anyone else he gave Aynsleigh a heart melting smile which she appeared unphased by obviously familar with his charm.

"Hello Daniel."

"Scot's no here."

"You'll do."

"I'll do what?"

"Sign this for me."

"Aye watch me."

"Come on Aynsleigh I can't be considered for the trip without signed permission and a cash slip. Scot said you'd do it."

Jumping off the stones she grumbled, "Alright fine, fine, fine," then seeing the slip, "230 dinars I'm no paying that for you just to enjoy yursel."

"Oh right you'd pay for it if i was gonae be miserable."

"Like a shot."

"Well I hope he kicks your arse," wandering away he called back, "can I take the spare key Ginger has the other?"

"Yes."

"Can I borrow some money we're out of bread?"

"Yes."

"Can I shave my head?"

"Yes." Daniel dashed out of the door lauhing before she realised what she said, "NO Daniel NO, DO NOT SHAVE YOUR HEAD," she shrieked after him.

Hercules not to mention the other cadets found this episode very funny, "Nice boy," smiled Hercules.

"Don't worry you'll meet the rest of the family soon."

"How."

"They're like ants, if one's there you'll find more."

Not even 10 minuets later a dark haired pretty girl a little younger than Aynsleigh stormed in. As soon as she heard stomping footsteps Aynsleigh called with a sarcastic smile, "Oh Mel's here."

"Aynseligh do you have the spare key I can't get intae the house without it."

"No Daniel took it. Where's Ginger?"

"Well she's gone tae the market to sell the jewlery she made."

"Well wait 'til your brother comes home."

"Well that's the problem Daniel has the key and he wont let me in."

"Why?"

"I may have called him a name."

"You may have called him a name, right tell him I said to let you in."

"Well I already have he didnae believe me," she said gesturing towards the window where Daniel was obviously keeping a safe distance.

Aynsleigh went over to the window and called out, "Daniel, Daniel let your sister in, Let Your Sister In.... Look I know it wasn't very nice.... Daniel have some pity...not on her on me. Thank-you," then turing back to Mel she said, "he'll let you in Mel both of you go hame."

Then Daniel poked his head through the window, "Oh mum told me tae tell you she was coming."

"What. Jessica's coming why don't you take the rope string me up and kill me now someone just kill me now."

And sure as that like an ant Jessica showed up. She was about 39 years old but it didn't show, neither did the fact that she had two sons. She looked like a cross between Daniel and Scot so it wasn't hard to beileve she was their mother. She had a lovely smie but there was a hit of cynicalness behind it so the cadets could imediately see why they weren't too fond of her but despite it there was a small amount of goodness that could be seen in her. She gave Aynsleigh a smile. The watchers looked worried, from what they had seem these people, royal or not weren't above making a public scene.

"Scot and Daniel aren't here."

"Really I told them I was coming."

"That might be why they're not here."

"Anyway as much as I would love to spend time with my boys I'm in a hurry. Aynsleigh I need to borrow Donny."

"Well since you're in a hurry I'll give you a quick answer, NO."

"Aynsleigh!"

"What's wrong with that white mare you've got."

"Nothing. She's fine, she's great, she's what anyone who wants to look sweet and innocent is riding but if you're trying to annonymously sell dodgey weapons to your enemy the king of Athens you can't turn up looking like you should be wearing wings and a halo," Aynsleigh rolled her eyes, "Aynsleigh your stalion," demanded Jessica.

"Forget it . It's not gonae happen."

"Aynsleigh I am not leaving until....."

"Safe rinding," she said throwing Jessica a set of reins that were layed on the table.

"Thank-you," and Jessica left.

****************************************

Aynsleigh explained that in their society if you thought about someone someway you could no, you were expected to adress them in that way. So even though Mel wasn't Scot and Daniel's biological sister she was their sister none the less. Mel didn't know her real parents she was a ward of the crown since she was a baby but Scot and Daniel's parents weren't even parents to them so Mel had no reason to see them that way. All three of them Daniel, Mel and Ginger were Aynsleigh and Scot's wards they took care of them and guided them but besides a Christmas and Easter or two over six years they didn't get to do that much however through the years they spent together before Aynsleigh and Scot moved away they raised them as best the could with the help of their loyal and tough palace house keeper Gretchen. Ginger was really Aynsleigh's ward after her father Andrew died and she moved into the palace but being partners Ginger was Scot's responsibility too.

_In the next episode I plan to introduce Ginger and be prepared for a tear jerker when you read Aynsleigh and Scot's childhood particularly Aynseligh's. Aynsleigh forms a bond with Iolaus over similar childhood experiences and when Mel is forced to indure a visit with Jessica we find out that Jessica(who is only queen by marriage)'s mother was a pros....Never mind all will be revieled._


End file.
